


Cupid's Arrow

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Lust, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and the Winchesters are investigating a case, but before they could go too far, the case takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupid's Arrow Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on Wattpad also, in a collection of imagines/one shots titled Confetti, It's a parade of Supernatural Imagines. Hope you enjoy, would love feedback!

Stars in the sky shimmered, as the Impala you were currently riding in passed underneath them. Resting your head on your hand, you stared up at them, in a daze. This road trip was going on 6 hours and you were tired of listening to the boys argue, of Sam's bad gas that had you continuously rolling your window down, and of the classic rock playing non stop on the radio. Usually you loved Dean's choice in music, however you were tired of anything that had to do with the road.

"How long until we stop for the night?" You finally ask, dragging your gaze from the window, to look at the men in the front seat. Dean, whom you had a crush on, was driving, while his brother Sam, your best friend, sat in the passenger side. Both insanely good looking men, women always glared daggers at you when you were with them.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's only about 15 more minutes." Dean replied, taking his eyes off the road for one minute to connect with yours in the rear view mirror. It might be night time, but the green orbs sparkled brightly as he gave you a reassuring smile.

Deciding it was the perfect time to talk about the case, you lean forward, placing your head on top of the front seat.

"So boys, any idea yet what might have killed those couples? The ghosts of Romeo and Juliet?"

Three couples have all been found dead, a murder suicide combination. It didn't seem like a case for you, until the news reported that all victims had a small heart shaped tattoo on their wrist.

Chuckling, Sam shook his head, "Come on Y/N, you know we think it's a rogue cupid."

Just then the Impala turned into another small vintage motel. Sam went to get your room, while you and Dean grabbed the bags from the trunk. Meeting Sam, you walk into a sparsely furnished motel room. A table, fridge, and two beds were all the furniture in the room, and they looked like they had seen better days.

"Guess your bunking with me," Dean smirks at you.

Throwing his bag and the bed, Sam headed for the bathroom,"Dibs on the shower."

Throwing your bags on the bed, you and Dean decide to head down to the diner you had passed earlier. Living a note for Sam, you walk the short block away.

Sliding into the booth, you look at the nostalgic items placed all around the diner. You always loved finding diners like this, you loved the looks of the 50s.

"What can I get you, pretty lady," the young waiter asked, smiling at you. He was cute, and you didn't notice that you had flirted back, until you looked at Dean. His lips were tight, and he was clenching his hand around his water glass. Unsure why he was acting that way, you stop flirting , and order a Club sandwich.

"I'll have the bacon Cheeseburger. Thanks." Dean growled at the waiter, scaring him off.

"What was that Dean? You scared the poor guy off!"

Before be could reply, Sam slid in next to Dean. "I'm starving!"

Before long, your food was out, and all three of you were quiet as you ate, exhausted from the road trip. Getting the waiter's attention while Dean was in the bathroom you asked for a couple of pieces of pie to be boxed up to go. You shared Dean's love of pie.

However, Dean saw you talking to the waiter again, and grabbed your hand before you could get the pie.

"Come on Sam, let's go,"Dean said, while pretty much dragging you behind him. Once you reached the motel, Dean let go of your arm. "I'm going back out, don't wait up for me," he stated as he slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell got into him?" Sam asked

I have no idea" you told Sam, wondering what was wrong. Taking your bag, you changed into shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed. Sam was already asleep, and it took you a while before you could sleep.

You woke up to a light slap on the rear, causing you to jump out of bed. Dean was back, and he was already dressed in his FBI gear, as was Sam.

" Come on sleepy head, we need to get going. Get ready and meet us back at the diner."

Noticing he wasn't too mad anymore, you raced to get ready, showering fast, placing your hair in a french bun, and putting on your white blouse and pencil skirt. Instead of heels you wore flats, heels were the Devils invention.

Rushing to the diner, you notice as you walk in that Dean has already ordered your favorite breakfast. Surprising him by kissing him on the cheek, you tell him thanks before you start eating.

Minutes later the same waiter from last night comes back, handing Dean the check, accidentally brushing his arm. "Didn't peg you guys for feds last night," he says.

Turning to look up at him, you knock over your coffee cup, spilling it on your arm.

"Here let me help with that. Are you here for the couples murders? That's so sad, I hope they catch the perp. soon," he says, holding my wrist with one hand while using the other to wipe my arm off. Smiling at him, you say thank you.

Dean gets up, and you follow him out to the Impala, where he drives it the the medical examiners office. Using your badges, you head in to look at the bodies, noticing everything looked like a normal murder except for that small mark.

"It has to be a cupid," Sam said, taking a picture of the small mark. "Let's go back to the motel and see how to capture it."

Hours later, your eyes are crossed from looking at the computer screen for so long. Nobody had found anything yet. Sam had left to go get suppplies. Deciding to take a shower, you head into the bathroom, close the door, and start to take your clothes off. Looking at your arm, you notice a small mark on your wrist, exactly like the victims. Starting to freak out, you take the towel, wrapping it around yourself, before calling out to Dean.  
"Dean, I think we have a small problem, can you come here please."

Walking in, Dean glances at you in the towel, before smiling. "I like these kind of problems."

"Shut it Dean. Look." You showed him your arm, watching his eyes widen as he understood.

"Oh shit Dean, you have one too," you yell as you grab his arm, accidentally letting go of the towel.

Dean looks from his arm, to you, before crashing his lips to yours, pulling you to him. Running your fingers through his hair, you step closer, deepening the kiss.

Picking you up, Dean carries you to the bed, breaking the kiss long enough to lay you down. Climbing on top of you, Dean continues to kiss you, while moving his hands down lower, until he was holding your breasts. Rubbing your nipples between his fingers, he captures your moan with his mouth. Taking one hand, he started moving it lower, when the door opened.

"Oh shit! Sorry guys, didn't think I'd come back to that, " Sam stuttered, covering his eyes.

Feeling as if you had been splashed with cold water, you realized what you had been doing.

"No, no, no, it must be the mark." You mutter, as you cover yourself in the sheets.

Dean stood, shaking his head, like he had been under a spell. "Sorry Y/N, I couldn't help myself. We gotta get rid of these marks before we end up dead."

Realizing what was going on, Sam grabbed Dean's arm, looking at the mark.

"Makes sense. Each couples first date was at the diner. Must have to do with someone there. Maybe we were getting too close."

Before Sam could say more, there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it to reveal the waiter. "Well, I had to come see you two for myself. Usually the couples I pick aren't in love with each other yet. But you two were perfect. Hidden feelings for each other, with just a little help from me, you will be too busy sucking on each other, you won't notice when I take Sam."

Dean ran to grab his gun off the table, but with a flick of his fingers, the cupid had lust flashing in Dean's eyes. Dean put the gun back down, and walked over to you, stripping his clothes as he did. Before you could move, the cupid faced you, and did the same thing. You and Dean landed on the bed, kissing and touching each other.

Sam's P.O.V.

Watching as his brother and best friend were put under a spell, Sam aimed his gun at the cupid, but he just smiled. With a twist of his fingers, Sam lost consciousness.


	2. Cupid's Arrow Part 2

After Cupid had taken Sam, you and Dean both tried to reign in your urges, but it was hard. One look, one touch, and everything would crumble and you would find yourselves clutching to each other. So far, you had been able to stop yourselves from going all the way, but you knew it was only a matter of time. Sitting at opposite ends of the room from each other, you both try to discover why the Cupid might want Sam. Finally you ask, "Maybe we could get Castiel to help us. A cupid is a form of angel after all."

"Dear Castiel, wherever though art, get your ass down here now!" Dean prayed.

Within minutes you heard a fluttering of wings.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked before squinting his eyes and looking at the both of you. "Somethings different. I sense Cupid. Is that why you called?"

Walking over to Cas, you show him the mark and explain everything.

"Each Cupid has his own signature mark. I know of this Cupid, but thought he had died in the war. He was always, as you would say, unhinged, and was never sent to Earth to do work."

"But why would he want Sam?" Dean said, gazing over at you. His gaze brought butterflies to your belly, and you wanted to jump him, and kiss him senseless. Instead you walked over to the bathroom, running cold water on your face. Walking back into the room, you notice Cas is gone, and so is Dean. There is a note on the table.

Until Cas comes back, i think it's better if I stay away. Can't control myself around you. Call when he is back. He went to look for Sam.  
Dean

Within an hour Cas was back.  
"Did you find him, is he okay?" You ask, worried that the worst had happened.

"Where's Dean? Yes I found him, but there is Angel warding so I don't know how he is. We need to go now."

Texting Dean, telling him to meet you at the abandoned farm, you went with Cas. Withing 10 minutes the Impala pulls up and Dean climbs out, rushing towards you, kissing you.

Pulling you apart, Cas glares at you. "I wish I could reverse Cupid's spell, but only he can. So please keep away from each other! I can't go in, he's warded it. I will wait here for you."

Walking quietly toward the barn, you open the door slightly, to see Sam tied to a pole. He has a gash on his forehead, but otherwise seems okay. With no Cupid in sight, you walk in, and you see Dean do the same on the other side. You had split up to keep your urges from peaking. Once you are almost to Sam, you hear laughter.

"Wow, you guys are tougher than I thought. I really thought you would still be doing the nasty back at the motel."

"Listen, assface, I want my brother back, and this curse off. If I have to kill you to do it, I don't mind." Dean said, showing his knife.

Walking toward Sam, the cupid laughed again. "My dear boy, that's not how it works. Sam is here, because he's my true love. I just need to kill him so he can join me in heaven. But you two, once I do a spell, only one of your deaths will break it."

He twitched his fingers, and the lust full feelings hit you tenfold. All you wanted to do was Dean, all you cared about was Dean, and the passion you two shared. Racing over to him, you kissed him, running your hands under his shirt.

Sam had woken up behind you, and heard what the Cupid had said. "Guys fight it, I know you can! Your strong, please fight it!"

Hearing your best friends voice, you realize that you can stop this. You can save Dean so he can save his brother. While Dean kissed her neck, you took his extra knife out of the back of his pants, then looked up at him.

"I love you Dean."

"Then shut up and kiss me," he mumbled against your skin. Kissing him once last time, fighting the urge to stay, you stepped back.

"Y/N? What are you doing?"Dean asked, still in the haze of the spell.

"The only way the spell will end is if one of us dies. And I need you to save your brother. I love you Dean!"  
Before he could reach you, you stabbed yourself with the knife.

Dean raced over to you, putting your head in his lap. Crying he cupped your face in his hand, "Y/N, I love you, please stay with me, I can't lose you. Y/N!" He cried.

With one last bit of energy, you placed your hand on his, smiling up at him. "It's okay Dean, I saved you, I love you. "

Your eyes closed, and your hand went limp on his, making him cry even harder.

Dean's P.O.V

Dean in a rage, took the knife laying beside him, and threw it at the Cupid, landing it right in his heart, killing him instantly. Dean cut Sam down, then turned back to you, dropping down on his knees, taking your dead body in his arms once again.

Through the tears in his eyes, he saw Sam walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if it's not too late for Cas" Sam replied with tears of his own in his eyes.

Breaking the warding symbols, Cas rushed in beside you. Placing his fingers on your head, he concentrated.

Seconds ticked by before he looked up at Dean. "I'm so sorry Dean, I couldnt heal her, she's gone."

Dean stood up, and quietly began collecting wood. Understanding what he was doing, Sam helped Dean create a funeral pyre. Dean gently placed your body upon it, and watched as the flames slowly took you away from him.

He then drove the Impala back to the bunker. Sam understood his need for silence, and didnt talk the entire trip.

Once back at the bunker, Dean went straight to his room, with a bottle of whiskey.

Two days later, Sam knocked on Dean's door, and "Come on man, I know your dying inside, but come on out. Talk to me!"

When he got no response, Sam walked into the room, noticing all the empty bottles. Dean was laying on the bed, a picture of you in his hands.

"Why did I wait so long to tell her? Why did I wait until it was the stupid spell. She probably didn't believe me."

Not knowing what to do, Sam stood there awkwardly. "Of course she knew. She knew at the end, that's all that mattered."

At that moment, they both heard a rustling of wings. Cas stood in the doorway. "I thought you might like to know that I saw her Dean"

Perking up Dean sat up. "What do you mean Cas?"

"She's in heaven Dean. Her heaven is the bunker. She's happy, and wants me to send her love. She's waiting for you, but says don't come too quick, otherwise she will kick your ass."

Cas then vanished, and Sam saw Dean smile for the first time in days.


End file.
